


To Hell and Back

by Renzo5375



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renzo5375/pseuds/Renzo5375
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are Zootopia's two best police officers who solve most cases with ease, but are stumped when an unknown mammal starts to fill the streets of Zootopia with bloodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell and Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is the first chapter in one of my first fanifics, so any feedback of how I can improve it, what you like about it, what you don't like about it would be great. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy as there are more chapters to come.

 

The Judge’s gavel struck against the block several times as she shouted “COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!”

The room grew quiet and everyone turned to face Judge Renley, who was a rather short and stout badger, with matted fur, which was either a sign of old age or bad hygiene.

Judge Renley lowered her spectacles so she could glare over at the jury, making sure that everyone was seated. She cleared her throat and began to speak loudly again, yet this time with a somewhat softer tone and more stern look on her face.

Sitting amongst the crowd of people were a few of the ZPD members, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Francine, and Nick Wilde. All of them glaring nothing but daggers at the defendant, until their attention was drawn back to the judge when she cleared her throat.

“We are here today to determine whether defendant Marco Lemington, is guilty of the following charges: 22 acts of murder, 2 counts of assault, and kidnapping of ZPD’S Judy Hopps.”

A smirk appeared on Marco's scarred face as the judge read off the last charge.  Marco was a tiger, but he was rather short for a Tiger, only standing at 6'2", despite his height he was extremely well built, weighing nearly 300lbs.  There was a claw mark that was scarred over that ran from under his left eye down to the end of the left side of his snout. He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt, both seemed to be strained by his muscle mass, and with the suit he wore a tie that matched his eyes. His eyes were the haunting part of his whole appearance, as most Tiger’s had amber eyes, his were an icy, almost electric blue color, with dark black pits in the middle that seemed to never show any light as if they were hallowed. The eyes of a cold blooded murderer, the eyes that would send chills down your spine when they gazed in your direction, the eyes that belonged to a cop killer.

 

 

*6 MONTHS AGO*

It had been a year since Nicholas P. Wilde joined the ZPD and became Judy Hopps’s partner, and yet in that year they had managed to solve over 2 dozen cases, which would have taken most officers years to accomplish.

Despite their amazing success at solving cases, today, March 20th, they had were cruising along in the meter maid car having been assigned parking duty.

“Come on Carrots, you know it was funny to see Buffalo Butts reaction!” Nick nudged Judy as he gave a smirk to her, the one he knew pushed her buttons. He had put on his sunglasses as he looked down at her, to add on to the annoyance.

Judy scrunched her nose as her ears flopped down to the back of her head, her eyes squinting into a glare, as she turned her gaze to Nick. “Nick you sabotaged his slideshow by playing a recording of him dancing and singing along to Gazelle’s ‘Try Everything.’ She threw a punch to his arm when she saw that he was giving her another one of his annoying smirks.  She smiled when he responded with an “ow” as he rubbed his arm.  “Cause of you, you dumb fox, we now have parking duty for a whole week.”  Her glare returning to her face as fast as it had left, as she stared down the fox.

Nick raised his hands in a ‘don’t kill me just yet’ manner. “Come on Carrots, I told you sorry, what else does a fox have to do to show that he messed up…even though deep down I know you found it funny.” He flinched as she raised her fist to punch his arm again.  “What I meant to say is, it wasn’t funny at all and I apologize for my childish actions miss, what can a fox like myself do to make it up to you?” Nick lowered his head, feigning regret only for a couple of seconds before that annoying smirk returned to his face.

Judy sighed as she thought to herself of how sometimes Nick was just unbearable, but then decided to ease up on him a little, only because she knew that he wouldn’t ever truly feel bad for what he did. She looked up with a calculating look which melted into her impression of Nick’s smirk, “You can buy me dinner tonight..” she was cut off mid-sentence as her ears perked up.

“Let me guess at Carrot Top” Nick butted in before Judy could finish her sentence, flicking off his glasses so Judy could see him rolling his eyes. “How on Earth did you know?” Nick teased imitating Judy’s voice as he shrank down to imitate her height as well.

Judy’s smirk was replaced with an annoyed smile as she smacked Nick on top of the head when he shrank down to her height. “Hardy har har, I do not sound like that” she glared over into Nick’s emerald green eyes, giggling as she did so.

“Ow Carrots, you know I’m going to have to file a report against you, I think you’ve reached about over 500 charges of assaulting an officer, need I remind you that is a federal offense, seeing as you dumb bunnies tend to forget.” He gave her a snarky grin as he finished his sentence. “Ow…that’s 501” he responded after Judy had punched him in his arm again.

“Ok fine Officer Wilde, how about you forget about all these charges, and instead of you having to pay for expensive dinner, I’ll make our dinner tonight at your place.” She grinned over at him as the last word came out, her ears shooting up at the same time.

Nick scratched his chin as if making a tough decision, hiding his excitement from the offer Judy had made. “I think you’ve been spending too much time around me Carrots, now you’re trying to bribe an officer of the law.” He faked a look of astonishment, before continuing, “Also, I don’t know Carrots, if your cooking is as bad as your driving, then tonight might be the last the world sees of the both of us.” He grinned over at her, looking down into those purple amethyst eyes. “But heck it’ll put us out of our week long parking duty so why not?” He grinned at her, showing his teeth a little.

Judy stomped the brakes on the meter car, which sent Nick slamming into the glass, and then she quickly stomped on the gas sending him flying back towards the seats and hitting the back of his head hard on the headrest. “Whoops, thought I saw a mouse.” She grinned up at her partner, who was rubbing the back of his head but still somehow maintained that smirk of his.

“You sly bunny” Nick squinted his eyes with a smile on his face as he looked down at her.

“Dumb fox” Judy replied smiling back up at him.

They had a long shift still ahead of them, but at least they both had something they both could look forward to that night.

Their cruiser finally pulled into the ZPD's parking lot after writing 324 parking tickets. Nick hightailing it to the front desk to talk to Clawhauser before Judy walked in.  The cheetah looked up to see his favorite red fox barreling towards him. A giant smile started to spread across his face, and his eyes brightening up. “Hey Nick! I heard about the slideshow incident earlier, which reminds me, do you still have a copy of that video?!”

Nick leaned on the counter as Clawhauser finished his sentence, glancing around to make sure Bogo wasn’t walking by. Then he turned towards Clawhauser with a mischievous smile on his face.  “Yes, yes I do, and I’ll send it to you if…”  He saw Clawhauser’s smile grow as he spoke, but it shrunk again knowing that Nick’s pause in sentence and the 'if' meant that a favor was going to be asked of him. “..you help me out with something.” Nick finished his proposition with a pleading tone to further sell his bargain.

Clawhauser sighed, knowing that the fox didn’t ask for many favors, and that his favors were usually for something sneaky. “Okay, fine, what do you need help with?”  Clawhauser rested his rounded chin on his two hands, as he glared at the fox, waiting for a response.

Nick again quickly looked around, but not for Bogo this time, no, he was scanning the area to make sure Judy hadn’t popped in yet. “Look, I may or may not have called Judy adorable…and other things a block down the road when we were writing tickets.”

A look of realization spreading across Clawhauser’s face. “So is that why you came running in here? Also no offense but how did Judy not already catch you?” His face becoming puzzled again as he peered down at the vulpine for an answer.

“Haha, yeah about that, I also may or may not have jumped into the cruiser and drove away, before I got my face pummeled.” Nick’s snarky grin on his face started to flicker as he started to become nervous, his paw rubbing his arm. He finally looked up at the cheetah who was peering down at him with a face of pure awe, and then it started to contort into laughter.

“Hahahaha” the cheetah smacked his paw on the desk as his brain started to process the magnitude of pain Nick might be in when Judy gets ahold of him. “I don’t know if I can really help you out there foxy, I mean I also don’t know if it’s worth it, Judy is kind of scary when she’s mad, especially at you.” He hiccupped a little, the humor still lingering in his voice.  “But heck I guess I’ll help… if you throw in a box of donuts with the video of Bogo.”

Nick grimaced, his arm flung up in exaggeration, “Fine, ok, now all I need you to do is somehow defuse Judy’s anger for me while I hide.” He looked around again, knowing that Judy would be showing up any time now.  He quickly thought of where he was going to hide, when it hit him like a truck, the evidence room. “Thanks Clawhauser, I’ll send that video to you tonight, and those donuts will be on your desk tomorrow” he spat out, as he sprint towards the stairs that led down to the evidence room.

Clawhauser was about to reply when he heard someone shouting Nick’s name from outside. Uh oh he thought, he peered at the entrance and practically rolling from around the corner came none other than Judy.  She scrambled through the doors and straight up to Clawhauser’s desk before he could start to fathom how fast she was moving.  “Heyy Judy, how’s it goi-” he was cut off by Judy jumping onto the desk and grabbing his shirt, tugging at it so she was eye level with him.

“WHERE IS HE?! I know you know where he is Clawhauser!” She lowered her voice on the last part, noticing that some other officers looked over. She still continued to hold his shirt though, so she could continue to give him a death stare, her ears lowering behind her head signaling her obvious annoyance. She then started to see the innocence sparkle in the eye of the animal she was questioning, she let go of his shirt looking down at the desk. She thought to herself, how could I be so mean and demanding to such a kind mammal? Another thought quickly popped into her head, a voice telling her to use a different, approach, to use a manipulative approach, she fought this thought for a few seconds before succumbing to the idea.  She looked back up at Clawhauser, her ears drooping as low as they could go, as her eyes widened, grabbing her hat and holding it in both hand at her stomach, and giving him her most pleading look, or as Nick would call it to annoy her, her adorable gaze. “Please Clawhauser, I need to know where Nick went, I just need to have a word with him, it’s important.” She was kicking herself on the inside for succumbing to such tactics, she really has been hanging around Nick too much.

Clawhauser looked down at Judy, at first fear jumped across his face, he was resisting from telling her anything, but then his resolve started to crumble when she looked down. He thought for a moment, is she sad, I can’t make this poor cute little bunny sad. Then she looked up at him with the most adorable and pleading look on her face, whatever was left of his willpower melted, no vanquished, the second he looked at her adorable eyes.  He let out a long sigh, “Okay, man now I’m not getting my donuts or the video of Bogo….” He looked back down at her, that adorable little bunny stare was till glued on her face. “…He went down to the evidence room.” He sighed again as he finished his confession, resting his cheek on his paw and a frown escaping from his mouth.

Judy realized how hard it must have been for Clawhauser to divulge the information, seeing as donuts, and anything Bogo related were some of his favorite things, and he gave it up all because she appeared ‘cute.’ She felt filthy on the inside like she had just got done swimming in a sewer. She didn’t realize she had looked down in shame until Clawhauser sighed again.  She looked up at him, “Don’t worry Clawhauser, I’ll buy you two boxes of donuts, and I’ll make sure that video gets to you.” Her ears perked up and she gave him a smile, her amethyst eyes twinkling, she was glad that the smile was returned as she could tell that the offer had sent a breath of life into the cheetah as his nose twitched and tailed eagerly swirled behind him. She ran off before he responded, but could hear his ‘OM GOODNESS YOU’RE THE BEST’ as she sprinted towards the stairs that lead her down to the one thing that she knew would get rid of the anger boiling inside of her, the one thing that seems to comfort her even when she’s mad(even if it caused her to be mad), the one thing that she had the pleasure of working with every day, the one thing that she lo-, she cut her train of thought as the last one came across her mind.  She pushed down the last thought because right now she was still mad at the thing that was waiting for her downstairs, and that thing was Nicholas P. Wilde.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone, I added some more on to this chapter because I felt it was missing some things, and I deleted chapter 2 thanks to someone pointing out that it was a repeat of the beginning of Chapter 1. I shall be publishing a chapter 2, I don't know how long it will be before being published seeing as work has taken a lot of my time, but I will try to get it to you as soon as I can, I'm going to try making the next chapter longer than the first. As I said before I hope you enjoyed, please leave your feedback below, as it would help immensely. Thank you! :)


End file.
